<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by kesmonsterwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845093">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites'>kesmonsterwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A.C.E at Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Other, flashback to first year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back to the first time you got on the Hogwart's express...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Junhee | Jun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A.C.E at Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood on Platform 9 ¾, watching the families gather together, friends finding each other after a summer apart. But what made you smile most were the kids standing on the platform, looking around them in wonder. It reminded you of your first year…</p><p>*flashback*</p><p>You stood on the platform between your parents, looking up at the big red train in excitement. It was finally time to start your Hogwarts journey. You hugged your parents goodbye, promising to write as you headed for the train car where your trunk was stored. As you climbed into the train car, you waved at your parents one last time before turning to find an empty seat. There weren’t many left, but you managed to find an almost empty compartment near the back of the car. Well, almost empty one. The last car you found only had one person in it, someone who looked just as nervous and excited as you. You carefully open the door, peeking in at the boy.</p><p>“Can...can I sit here?” He turns his head, shocking you with his bright smile. </p><p>“Of course! I’d love to make a new friend before I get to Hogwarts!” You can’t help but return his smile as you sit down across from him, settling into your seat. “I’m Jun! What’s your name?”</p><p>“Y/N.”</p><p>The entire train ride is filled with questions, laughter, and smiles. You talked about your lives, your worries about Hogwarts, and what your favorite snacks from the trolley were. As the train pulled into the train station, you both got out, walking towards the tall man yelling for first-year students to follow him. You slip into a boat with several other first years, staying close to your new friend. As the castle comes into view, you both stare up at it in awe. You couldn’t believe you were actually there. </p><p>The walk up to the front doors of the castle was nerve-wracking. You looked at Jun, eyes wide with nerves. He smiled, grabbing your hand. “It will be okay.” You smile back at him, continuing to hold his hand as you walk into the castle and through to the Great Hall. You stood together, watching other students get sorted one after the other, gripping each other's hands tightly.<br/>“Y/N.” You freeze when your name is called, unable to move until Jun squeezes your hand in encouragement. You let go of his hand as you make your way to the front, sitting on the stool and waiting for the sorting hat to be placed on your head. The hat calls out your house, and you head to your new table, smiling over at Jun. Soon, his name is called, and he’s sorted very quickly into Hufflepuff. You smiled brightly as he walked to his table. Even if you weren’t in the same house, you knew you’d made a friend for life.</p><p>*end flashback*</p><p>“Y/N?” You shake your head quickly to clear your head before turning to see Jun standing next to you. He smiles brightly, grabbing your hand and threading your fingers together. You smile up at him leaning into his side. “You ready?”</p><p>“For our final year? Oh definitely!” You lean in and kiss his cheek before Jun turns his head further to kiss you lightly. </p><p>“Alright, let’s go then.” Together you walk toward the back of the train, to the same car you sat in all those years ago, ready to finish your Hogwarts journey together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>